Done it yet?
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for awhile now and Naruto is getting a wee bit curious as to how their relationship has gone. My first fanfiction. Tell me if its good. Thank you! Its rated T just to be safe. i don't want to get in trouble.


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. But any suggestions for improvement is greatly appreciated. Thank you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did Sasuke is Sakura will be halfway done rebuilding the Uchiha clan and Naruto and Hianta will be trying to consummate their marriage because everyone the topic came up Hinata would faint. (that is long but I just had to. :D)

It was a normal morning in the village hidden in the leaves. The streets still haven't gotten busy as it is still 7 in the morning. The sun rose from the east as usual through the tall trees of Konoha. The sky was a beautiful color of deep blue as no clouds were anywhere near sight. It was a typical morning for the villagers as the early morning birds chirped happy songs letting everyone know about the beautiful day ahead of them.

Team 7 waited for their always late Sensei on their bridge that has become their usual meeting spot since their genin days.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting at the red bridge that has become a part of them as the years went by. Naruto was sitting on the ground crossed legged pulling out the grass on the side of the path while Sasuke, as per usual, leaned on the bridge railing with his back to the river that was flowing gracefully below the bridge with the cherry blossom petals. It's almost the end of spring and the Sakura trees were losing their beautiful companions, the flowers, as the wind blew. Sakura on the other hand stood beside the emotionally constipated teammate looking at the river and admiring its beauty the other two members of her team seem to have not noticed.

"Man, this sucks! We've waited since 7 in the morning and its…like 9:30 now. That old pervert is probably somewhere reading something disgusting." Naruto yelled (which to him is his normal volume) getting up from where he was sitting.

"Wow, you are loud Naruto. Calm your shit down already. We all knew he was going to be late anyway. I don't even know why I came this early." Sasuke looked at Naruto with his usual expressionless face.

Sasuke had returned about one and a half years ago. After the war, he had willingly returned to the village leaving Naruto to be happy yet bored since there was no constantly going after Sasuke anymore. Sasuke had warmed up to everyone since his return. He was no more the Sasuke Uchiha that hated everyone but the Sasuke Uchiha who realized there are still people who love him and the village hidden in the leaf is still his home, the home his loving brother died to protect.

Sasuke and Sakura began dating about 7 months after his return. Nobody knew how it happened, although to say they were a little curious would be an understatement. One day they were sent on a mission and the next thing you know they are walking through the gates of the village holding hands and Sasuke isn't afraid of girl cooties anymore. Everyone was beyond shocked to see the slightest hint of a smile on the ever bored face of the Uchiha, but no one knew how it happened and as curious as everyone was(ahemINOahem) they were just too happy to question the happy couple since everyone has been waiting for Sakura's happy ending.

"Shut up teme! My shit is completely calm." Naruto yelled again pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke, which went ignored by the last survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

"Hey!Stop yelling at Sasuke-kun Naruto." Sakura, who had been quiet during the little exchange between her teammates turned her face towards Naruto and glared at him.

Her pink hair spun around with her as she turned her head towards Naruto, the wind blowing her pink locks in all the directions making a beautiful mess.

"Man Sakura-Chan, your glares are getting just as scary as Sasuke-teme's. I think you've been spending too much time with him." Naruto muttered under his breath but the trained ears of shinobi could easily hear it clearly. Sakura took a deathly step towards Naruto "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Naruto yelled covering his head with his hands to protect his non-existent brain and Sakura stopped, smiling sweetly at her friend.

Sasuke, who had been watching the two from the sidelines smirked, proud that his girlfriend can make grown men pee their pants with just one look of those beautiful veridian eyes of hers.

Sakura and Sasuke had gone back to their respective places except Sakura was now leaning on the railing of the bridge as well and Naruto was pacing back and forth impatiently mumbling god-knows-what under his breath.

Sasuke had taken hold of Sakura's left hand and was writing random characters on her palm. This is something the Sasuke Uchiha often did since they started dating. It helped him in uncomfortable situations or when he didn't particularly want to talk to anyone. Even if he had warmed up to everyone, his personality required him to use a minimal number of words and he liked it that way. Sakura didn't mind his odd habit either. She liked it actually, it meant that Sasuke was comfortable with her and she loved the way his fingers would grace across her palm ever so gently leaving behind a tingling sensation that ran shivers down Sakura's spine. His hands were rough but that is to be expected seeing as he's a ninja and all. But Sakura loved it. It meant its Sasuke. Sasuke liked doing this because it required him to not make eye contact with anyone in particular. But secretly, although he would never for the life of him admit it, loved having Sakura's small hands in his big hands making sure she's close to him and completely safe. Unlike that awful mission they had gone on. While on the mission, Sasuke had left Sakura for a brief moment to check the surrounding for any enemies, when he came back she was gone. When he couldn't see Sakura he had felt something that he's never experienced before and immediately decided he didn't like it at all. He had caught up to them since his speed has always been the best and killed every single one of them for attempting to hurt Sakura. She had been low on chakra from healing HIM after the real mission. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her unharmed form, except for a few scratches. That was the day they became a couple. That was also the day he swore he would never let anything happen to her.

But other than that Sasuke loved how Sakura's hand just fit in his hand. It looked like it belonged there, like they were a perfect fit.

Sakura was looking at what he was writing intently when a smile spread across her face. Naruto didn't miss this with this keen vision and turned his head towards his best friend, who, honest to god, was also smiling. Naruto stopped his pacing and narrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, when it finally hit him 'Was Teme writing dirty things on Sakura-chan's hand?' He thought in disbelief as obscene images of as a certain pink haired girl and another certain duck-ass haired man popped into his mind. Naruto inwardly winced at the thought and shook his head as if to make them disappear. But the two love birds were too busy to notice as they were in their own little world. "I miss Hinata-chan." Nauto thought frowning.

"So…"Naruto started dragging out the syllable and Sasuke and Sakura looked up at the same time as if remembering that they weren't alone after all. Sasuke still didn't let go of Sakura's hand instead held it in place.

"So what?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at her blond friend.

"So, tell me. How far have you two gone?" Naruto asked wriggling his eyebrows at them.

"What are you talking about Dobe? We've been here just like you." Sasuke frowned at his best friend's stupidity.

"Not like that Teme. I mean, you know…in the relationship?" Naruto asked signing at the dark haired man's cluelessness. As much as it bothered the blond, he wanted to know. They were his best friends for crying out loud, he felt he deserved to know.

Sakura looked down at her feet counting the number of stones at her feet in an attempt to hide the slight blush that was creeping up on her pale white face.

"Have you done "it" yet?" Naruto finally asked since neither of them answered.

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed eyes wide with disbelief that he had actually asked that.

"Done what?" Sasuke finally asked after looking back and forth from Naruto to Sakura. He was confused, anyone could tell from the way his eyebrows arched closer to each other.

Sakura couldn't look at him. She couldn't believe how dense he was in the area of beating around the bush. He liked to just get to the point. Even in this. Really.

"You know...se…" Naruto began slowly but was interrupted by Sakura before he could continue.

"Alright. It doesn't look like Kakashi Sensei's coming. "she said heading towards her home trying to get as far away from Naruto as she possibly could.

She didn't want this conversation to carry on. Not because they had done it. In fact they haven't, Sakura intended in wearing white to her wedding proudly. She wanted to stay a virgin until her wedding night. Hopefully, oh god let it be, to Sasuke.

It's not as if Sasuke had wished otherwise either. When Sakura had talked to Sasuke about her wishes, he had agreed. She didn't bring it up because he had tried something, he's too Uchiha for that, but she had put forth her wishes in case he didn't want to wait. But he said he also wanted to wait. His clan was a prideful clan; even if they are all dead he probably still wanted to follow their customs and rules.

She looked back at the bridge after taking a few steps because she didn't feel Sasuke at her side like she usually does.

Sasuke, however, wanted to know what the Dobe was talking about, because he was so confused as to why Naruto had that goofy smile in his face and why Sakura was redder than the tomatoes he loved so darn much.

Sakura knew him too well. She knew he wanted to know, but she didn't want them talking about it now. They can talk about it to their hearts content when she had no idea they were talking about it.

Sakura looked straight ahead and started walking again thinking of her devious plan to get Sasuke to come with her.

"Maybe, I could ask Neji-san or Lee-san to walk me home." She wondered aloud making sure she was loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke's head snapped up from his best friend's to the retreating back of his beautiful girlfriend.

"What did she say?" he asked Naruto, because he honestly thought he heard her wrong.

"Oh, there's Neji-san now. Hello Neji-sa…"Sakura started waving but instead let out a tiny gasp when she saw Sasuke's back a few meters before her.

"Keep up." He said walking away and Sakura smiled at his back. She loved possessive Sasuke. She ran to his side and intertwined their fingers together and started walking away.

"I love you" she said softly looking up at him.

"Hn" he replied with his famous reply but she saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile that he only gave her because that smile meant that he loved her too.

Naruto watched the retreating backs of his 2 best friends and a faint smile graced across his fox like face as he saw them holding hands as they walked through the Sakura trees, the flowers falling on them. Then his smile turned into a grin.

"They've totally done it." He said out loud as he too started walking in hopes of running into his beloved Hinata-chan.


End file.
